Dinner For Two
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Who says spaghetti dinner isn’t romantic? Ron shares a romantic evening with his girlfriend.


Dinner For Two

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter or its characters, nor do I claim to. Not making any money off of this, just doing it for my own amusement.

Author's Notes – This is a one shot short fic, pure fluff that came to my mind one day. I'll probably get my ass flamed off for writing it, but hey, I love getting flames from ignorant people. Makes me laugh Anyway, enjoy the short, but sweet fic.

Summary – Who says spaghetti dinner isn't romantic? Ron shares a romantic evening with his girlfriend.

----------

The tower was empty except for a small candle lit table in the middle, and the two chairs on either side. Ron smiled as he stepped into the room, dressed as formally as he could. Beside him, his girlfriend, who he had started dating the year before in sixth year, gasped in surprise.

Ron's smile turned into a grin as he watched her. He had meant to surprise her, and had been keeping this moonlight dinner secret from her. It had been Hermione's idea, really. Ron had been trying to think of something to do for the one year anniversary since they had started dating the girl, and Hermione had insisted upon him treating her to dinner. The rest had been taken care of by her and Harry, who had also volunteered to help.

"Ron, this is so perfect!" Pansy Parkinson, the girl he loved, smiled from beside him and reached up to give him a small peck on the cheek.

If you had asked Ron back in first year, he would have laughed at the idea of him going out with Pansy. She was Slytherin, and one of Draco Malfoy's friends. Ron had hated all of them for those reasons, but Pansy had been more tolerable. Then in sixth year they had been paired together to do a potions project. It had started out really badly, but they soon learned to get along. In fact, they had gotten along really well, and their fights soon turned into snogging sessions.

Ron continued to grin at her, taking her lovely sight in. At the age of seventeen, she was now very beautiful. She had let her hair grow out, and she had matured greatly. Ron had thought her to be pretty back when they had begun school and before he had found out who she was, but now she was just beautiful. Pulling out a chair, he held it as she sat down, and then took a seat himself.

"So, what's on the menu?" She asked, settling into her chair.

With a smile, Ron snapped his fingers, signaling that they were ready. The door opened, and Harry came in carrying two trays. Pansy raised an eyebrow as he put one in front of her, and then made his way around the table and placed another in front of Ron.

"Spaghetti." Harry smiled, winking at Ron as he pulled the covers off to reveal the steamy Italian food beneath it.

Ron eyed the food as well. He had never had spaghetti, at least, he'd never had homemade spaghetti. Harry had offered to be the cook. After all those years with the Dursley's, Harry had said he had learned a thing or two and would coo the best meal he could for the special occasion. Ron had believed him, and as he picked up his fork and took the first bite, he nodded in approval. Harry really _had_ learned a thing or two about cooking while living with those horrible Muggles!

"Harry, this is great," Said Ron, watching as Pansy picked up her fork, curling the noodles around it before taking a bite herself, "Thank you."

Harry shrugged the compliment off before turning to leave, "Hey, just remember – you owe me!"

With that, he was gone, leaving Pansy and Ron alone on their romantic evening. From somewhere in the darkness came the melody of music, and Pansy sighed deeply as she stared at the boy before her.

"This is so romantic Ron," She said with a smile, picking up more spaghetti on a fork and placing it in her mouth, "It's just like in those Muggle movies!"

"You watch Muggle movies?" Ron questioned, eyebrow raised in question. He wouldn't expect a Slytherin to do anything Muggle-ish, never mind watching Muggle movies. Hell, he'd never seen a Muggle movie himself!

Pansy blushed in the candlelight. "I've seen a few. Romance movies, mostly. The hot guy always takes the girl out on a romantic date followed by dancing or something." She looked away, slightly embarrassed, "Tonight suddenly made me think about that. The dinner, I mean…Minus the dancing, of course."

"Well we can fix that," Ron grinned, getting up. Pansy watched as he came over and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "May I have this dance?"

She giggled, accepting his offer and soon she was in his arms, moving slowly to the ghostly enchanting music.

_This is so…perfect…_She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. She didn't want this night to end. _If only I could stay here in Ron's arms forever…_

"Pansy?" Ron's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say…I love you," He said with a smile, and she smiled back at him.

"I already knew that, Ron." She leaned her head against his so that their foreheads were touching as they swayed to the music.

"I know…I just want you to know that I really do. Some people don't mean it when they say it…but I do. I love you Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy looked up, meeting his sincere eyes. They held nothing but love and adoration for her, and her heart thudded heavily as she leaned in and kissed him.

"And I love you Ronald Weasley."

Ron grinned at her, leaning in and kissing her again. All movement stopped as Pansy wrapped his arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her passionately. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless.

Pansy giggled, reaching up to tug a strand of Ron's hair playfully before he took her hand, keeping it in his own as he started to move to the music again. Pansy followed, smiling up at him happily. Ron gazed down at her, running a hand through her dark hair affectionately, before he pulled her close, closing his eyes and breathing in her sweet scent.

Who would have known that when Hermione had suggested dinner for two, it would turn out to be so magical?

The End.


End file.
